


【联耀】日常

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 就日♂常，没了
Relationships: 联耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	【联耀】日常

“脱。”

暖光灯下散着黑发的男人忿忿，直起上身挺腰把仅余的衬衫脱下。手还没从衣服里伸出来他就感受到了四面八方传来的热辣辣的、露骨得快要把他射穿的视线。

“今天只玩游戏，别的概不奉陪。”东方人没好气地开口，把手里的牌一扔，“该你的了，阿尔弗雷德。”

美国小伙子撇撇嘴，准备把手中的那张纸片扔出去。

“等等，”弗朗西斯突然伸手，笑：“这样吧，我陪耀一局，哥哥我也脱一件……”

法国人的动作还没做完就被右边那位用力按下，亚瑟•柯克兰手腕的青筋都快突出来了。

“……想凉快自己去阳台吹风。”

弗朗西斯带着一脸“懒得和粗眉毛计较”的表情，一边哼着小曲一边重新躺回松软的靠枕里。

“空调就不能调高一点？”王耀拍拍身边的床单和枕头，没找到遥控器。他抬头发现那东西在伊万手上，而对方举着遥控器正试图再调低两度。

“我倒是很热。”

“把你那围巾摘了就不热了。”王耀语气不佳，转而专心看着手里的牌。他清楚地知道自己其实已经被合起来坑了两次，大概等到第三次的时候就是彻底暗示了。

与外界和公众印象中几人日常的相处表现截然相反，王耀在私下的性格甚至会被公认最不会读空气的阿尔弗雷德抱怨“恶劣”。明明老妖精和外人相处都是礼仪有加进退得体，到了他们几个这里简直就是换了个人似的——美利坚抓牌的时候瞟过对方白皙紧致的腰身，再悄悄向上挪动几分，果不其然由于温度极低那两粒惹人怜爱的小浆果已经颤颤探出些头来。

温驯顺从？那才是见了鬼。

本质上他们并无不同。王耀其实很疯，他想玩的东西可不是谁都能驾驭得了的。不过，现在已经完全可以想象到那湿红的花粒胀开在莹白山峰上的图景是多么美丽妖娆了。

看着看着，他的无名火气倒是消了大半。而那边不知何时已经走完一轮，被弗朗西斯暗拍了一下阿尔弗雷德才看见对面亚瑟的神色，现在计划又进行到了下一步。他把藏在手心的那张牌悄悄挪到最中间，看上去倒摆明了是让王耀任选。

而东方人小幅度歪头，抿抿唇看着阿尔弗雷德的手。似乎是沉思了一会儿，他说道：

“你们他妈的又坑我。”

简单且罕见的爆粗。这句话一般只有在床上才能听到。当然，现在也是在床上。

他把牌一甩拍到床单表面，别过身去抓手机，接着靠到另一侧的被褥旁开始蜷起腿刷新闻。这下阿尔弗雷德瞪着眼睛看亚瑟，而亚瑟皱眉盯弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯在和伊万比口型：计划失败，怎么办？

那就不办？——伊万回过来的表情竟还有点犹犹豫豫。

这不合适吧……弗朗西斯猛眨眼睛。

而此刻一旁金发男人的火又上来了。王耀要是真不想做本可以直接丢下牌走人，现在这算是个什么情况？

亚瑟•柯克兰倒是很确定自己刚刚没有在盯着对方的微红的肩头发呆。

“咳咳，”最后还是弗朗西斯清清嗓子，“那个……耀？”

“做什么？”

弗朗西斯靠近一点，再靠近一点。王耀不闪也不躲，就那么握着手机看着。

“生气了？”

“……”虽然王耀也不是不想做——不然他也不会像之前那样听话地遵守游戏规则，但第二天大腿内侧牵动着全身关节和肌肉一抽一抽的那种酸痛感绝对能把一个身心完全健康的人逼成躁狂症晚期——尽管在第二天他也能名正言顺地偷懒。

但他就是想发泄情绪。他揉着一旁的被单被弗朗西斯试探着亲了两下嘴唇，这不拒绝也不迎合的动作此刻让法国人也彻底疑惑了。王耀看他的表情突然想笑，于是他有了点别的想法，情绪一酝酿泪珠刷地就立即滚落脸颊。他可是熟门熟路的老演员了。

“！”法国人这下子后退了半步，想了想他又探过身来用手背轻轻抹掉他的眼泪。“……耀？”

“？？”亚瑟这时斟酌了半天用词还没及开口，阿尔弗雷德就先扑了上去。“耀？老妖精？怎么了怎么了怎么了？”说实话，他几乎从没预料到居然会出现这种场面。

王耀抬头用有着红红眼眶的眼睛看他，琥珀色的瞳孔上盛着一汪水，几滴大颗的泪珠啪嗒啪嗒地掉在他的短裤边缘，连着洇湿了好几圈布料。他就是不说话。美国男人感觉自己心脏跳得快超速了、甚至都快要爆炸。为什么只是在单纯的哭泣他都能勾引得人嗓子发紧？

“……你做什么了弗朗西斯？”这时旁边的英国人终于磕磕绊绊措辞完毕，他声线里都带着抖。

“啊？我？”突然被当做矛头指向的弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦内心连喊三声冤枉，然而他还是下意识撇清关系：“这个主意难道不是柯克兰先生想的吗？好了，耀，哥哥以后再也不和他们一起出老千……”

闻言王耀看上去立刻找到了目标，于是他转过头又直视着亚瑟。亚瑟•柯克兰只好半捂着脸连声“Jesus”边道歉，这时阿尔弗雷德还在一边嘟囔一边亲，就差把人揉碎进自己怀里了。

眼看场面要变得乱七八糟不可收拾之时，久坐一旁的伊万•布拉金斯基终于发了话。

“行了，耀。别玩了。”

于是另外三个人目瞪口呆地看见王耀的表情就像他家传统的变脸戏法那般重新回到波澜不惊。他甚至还小幅度微笑了一下，嘴角上扬，尽管他的泪痕还没干透。

“下次再这么坑我我就彻底不玩了。”

又被耍了。

“好啊你……”阿尔弗雷德皱眉说了半句话，把自己的领带松掉扔在一边骑过去。王耀顺势勾上来的腿白而修长，韧度良好。美利坚带着情色意味拍几下，用了力气捏对方，直掐得王耀倒吸半口冷气。他当然知道自己也玩笑开大了，但又不愿在心底轻易妥协。

“今天让你哭个够，耀，”金发男人泛热的肢体紧贴着他，“你应该明白吧？”他用双指夹住湿热的舌根坏心思地乱搅，顺便一手松开换到了脖颈处去捏。王耀仅仅是踢踹了两下，发出含混不清的抱怨。两人的腿纠缠到一起，伴着响亮的布料摩擦声来回打架，最后还是明明占了上风的王耀被锁住双手合力按在床上。

阿尔弗雷德松开他就去摸着东方人的短裤边缘向下扯。雪白的大片肌肤裸露出来，他身上还是有微微的薄汗。“看给你急的，”王耀接着笑，扭过头和英国人亲吻。“像是没吃饭一样。”

“你为什么总是这么喜欢挑战底线呢，宝贝？”弗朗西斯的吻细密地落在每一寸锁骨上，绣上一层粉红的图案。王耀闷哼，鼓励的意味远大于抵触。而这边伊万把他的腿光明正大地掰开：“今天就这个姿势。”

“……不要。”王先生看着斯拉夫人半敞的黑色外套，里面什么也没穿。他先是瞧一眼，过一阵又瞥过去一眼。

“真的不要？”伴着冰凉的润滑一下子被钻透的感觉从里到外酥麻起来。他不确定自己是不是在抖。感到身上的力松了些王耀很快挣动着妄图逃离这个姿势，刚直起半身就被亚瑟•柯克兰的膝盖压回去。他们之间对视了大概有一秒。

“Peony（牡丹花）？”

“……嗯。”该死，居然要用安全词。

获得共识的英国人点点头。下一秒那个让中国人深恶痛绝的小皮箱就又从床边拎了上来。稍微通俗来讲，这套东西其实不是亚瑟的私人物品，毕竟它反而看上去更像是王耀专用。

他们之间的关系也是这样，公事公办，各取所需，倒也简洁爽快。

嘿，你为什么非要盯着这个人不放呢？虽然王耀足够极品，可比他漂亮活好的人世界上肯定还有一大堆，价格又不贵，甚至半个月前还刚遇见一个——除了那个年轻的东南亚小伙子语调实在太腻又娇气让人心烦而自己又听不太懂以外。怎么看对面的东方人都不是一个适合公事公办的对象。

但他还是很快熟练地把最下层的鞭子抽出一截，比了比尺寸就凑过去。这时候王耀肢体正半蜷着接受开拓的快感，眼尾本能地扫了红。当皮鞭头部贴在微红皮肤上缓慢剐蹭时，他正直直盯着亚瑟，表情里混合着一种说不出的、最原始的吸引力。“怎么？”

啊，果然还是不一样的。王耀能在亚瑟的眼睛里看见深林中的雾霭，而亚瑟•柯克兰却能从对方眼中瞥见宇宙洪荒的一瞬。

没有什么是长久永恒的，而这其中快乐最短暂。

但正是对基本快乐的需求构成了这一切。

“你知道吗，前两天我看见了一个新闻，如果技术允许，是男性生孩子的话身体里会很爽，”伊万•布拉金斯基像是随口闲谈，又在三指左右的地方按了按，“就是这里。”

“嘶……”王耀最终还是没控制住自己的生理泪水，“你轻点。”

“我没用力啊。”铂金发男人的脸上写满无辜。他也脱衣服，精壮的胸腹肌肉明晃晃地在王耀面前转来转去找发力点。“不过有点好奇到底会是什么样。”

“怎么说？你想自己试试……”躲着被头发刺到的王耀话还未说完全他就被身下大半挺进的硬物阻住话语，“等等……等一……啊……”

他的声音变得粘稠而颤抖，拼命咬牙忍下一段生生吃入后连喘气都有些麻烦。“你今天……”

“前面半句话再说一遍？”伊万挑眉，伏低了身子想做点什么，被弗朗西斯开玩笑拦过去了：“我也想看耀泪水涟涟喘不上气求人的样子，并且这样耀还可以用软得不能再软的声音好好展现一下个人魅力。”

“……如果那也能叫做个人魅力的话。你就别损我了。”王耀胡乱在对方下巴上抓了一把。弗朗西斯哭笑不得地求放过，顺便还从上至下把便宜占了个遍。东方人总给对方一种干干净净的感觉，哪怕他们其实都早就不知在污浊的鲜血中浸泡过多少次。

但他就是干净空灵，作为同类，这种感觉让人艳羡又嫉妒，嫉妒得甚至想让人把他一起拉下水。

......

王耀嘴里含着有弹性的球体，换个姿势扑在阿尔弗雷德身上，他手腕的皮带扣还没解开。细腻臀丘被捏来揉去地泛红，上面还留着几道印子。绵白泡沫星星点点抹在全身，而现在他有点难以用力。脚趾在床上蹬了两下就失了支点，身后男人抓着脚踝将他后面抬起来——包括黏连的部分。当然他什么也说不出，所以语气词反而使他显得更加情绪丰富些。汗水黏湿了他披肩的头发。

“现在如何？”亚瑟俯身亲他的背脊，空调风还是冷，他注意到王耀甚至抖了几抖。而身下的阿尔弗雷德则刚好看见零零散散的碎发间东方人咬牙憋住哭腔的可爱表情，他右腿换了个姿势顶一下，花苞就溢出甜美的汁液来。亚瑟挺进颤巍巍的肢体后过去又解皮带抓他的手，王耀的视线终于开始不再聚焦，箍着腰撞了两三下就软了身子，险些从美国人身上摔下来。获得自由以后他第一时间摆脱了只能发出语气词的窘境，把小圆球从嘴里拽出来大口地喘息着。

弗朗西斯手正放在他顺滑的头发上，突然的震动让他把手收了回去。伊万让让身子方便弗朗西斯去拿发声源，而法国人只是最终在枕头下摸到了音量很小的、正流淌着古琴曲的手机。  
“......麻烦。”王耀瞥了一眼来电显示，直起身来捋着发丝接过华为。他先是扫视了一圈，叹了口气刚想按掉，然而对方却先挂断了。

电话刚扔到一边，阿尔弗雷德就急不可耐地舔咬他的喉结：“只有你会在这种时候还不关手机，甚至还不静音。”王耀感觉到身体里的东西再度膨胀起来，几乎要生生撑开他脆弱的肠壁。

“哪像琼斯先生整天enjoy life都不工作......喂！”被掐着腰的东方人抱怨对方用力的粗暴。

“啊，发青了呢。”一旁伊万的声音半调侃地进来。“不能穿泳装了。”

“今年夏天我没有度假计划。”王耀没好气地说。此刻闹铃一般的音乐又不合时宜地响起来了，这次弗朗西斯没给他接的机会，直接果断地划开了屏幕。“你好？宝贝，有什么重要的事吗？”

“...王先生现在不方便。你等下再打过来怎么样？”弗朗西斯一边卷着金色头发一边点头，他又看看主卧上的挂钟，“那就这么定了，五点以后见。”

“来找人了？”王耀开着玩笑。“那应该不是什么特别急的事。”

“啊，果然！”这边阿尔弗雷德捞过自己白色外壳的手机，“他给英雄足足打了五个电话！”

王耀就势躺靠在身后的英国人身上。“那估计更不是大事了。毕竟跟阿尔弗雷德有关系。”

伊万·布拉金斯基直接果断笑出了声。  
阿尔弗雷德忿忿掐了一下对方的柔软细腻的臀肉。亚瑟把王耀换个姿势重新捉回怀里，而王耀则一边抬腿一边避让：“都说了五点......让我去洗个澡。”

“别摔了。”英国人这才放开手，看着他深呼吸几口慢悠悠把自己拔出来，再慢悠悠地带着满腿的印记和白沫下床。

......

王耀出来的时候不仅没有看见鸡飞狗跳的一幕，而且也并没有人吵架，这让他又一次深刻意识到了和谐社会的重要性。在用毛巾擦被吹得半干的头发时，身旁手机上一些播送小道消息的新闻总是频繁地弹出通知框，无非就是昨天哪里打仗今天哪里抗议什么的。他咬着发绳把乱七八糟的都删掉，这才感觉轻快一点。

“这年头真是什么人都能做媒体了。”阿尔弗雷德最后走出浴室的时候刚好听见王耀这样说，他们两个也刚刚好对视一下。

“你最近很忙吗？”

“当然不。你呢？”

“当然不忙。”王耀穿好来时的衬衫，系上暗红色的领带，平滑的西裤衬得双腿修长，脚腕纤细。他微笑，笑容让人深陷其中。

弗朗西斯坐在床边晃着腿，拍拍亚瑟带来的小皮箱。“走，去吃点什么。”

“好主意。”伊万·布拉金斯基放下手机起身。窗帘被全部拉开，落地窗外的金色夕阳染上一层粉红。他已经计划好自己的那份晚餐了。

END


End file.
